


DINOF

by IzzyLightwood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLightwood/pseuds/IzzyLightwood
Summary: “I have a very, very cheeky idea for the next danisnotonfire video. Um. Which might be a long time coming, especially for people that watch me; I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready. It’s a big deal—and also not."





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I have a very, very cheeky idea for the next danisnotonfire video. Um. Which might be a long time coming, especially for people that watch me; I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready. It’s a big deal—and also not. And also quite funny. And that’s another one; if you love cringing and just looking—if you love laughing at my life being turned into a joke you might enjoy that one. Um. We’ll see. Maybe it’ll be the video after next.”  
> 22/3/17

Hello, Internet.

*smiles, laughing softly*

Alright. So I sort of referenced the idea for this video in a liveshow I did a few weeks back, which was unplanned, by the way, my mentioning it. I had no intention of giving you guys any ideas but as usual, that didn’t stop me from rambling or you from filling in the blanks.

I wasn’t going to make this video. As I said in the liveshow, it is but it isn’t a big deal, and anyone who watches my videos, even someone new, can infer from my usual content what I’ve decided to officially say here today. It won’t be like Shane Dawson’s, or Connor Franta’s, or really like anyone else’s because it’s mine and I’m not them.

Let me just say right now my original plan was to set _Please fuck me, Evan Peters_ onto a black screen for 3 minutes and 45 seconds but then I thought, why not be a little bit serious for a change. I mean we all know how I feel about labels; “gender rolls” are the worst kind of bread and all that I go on about but just this once, I’ll own it.

I’m bisexual. I’m sure the majority of you are downloading this video right now just to save yourselves the pain later when you realise I’ve brought it down. I’m not planning to do that, you can relax, but I get it.

And yeah, this has been a long-time coming, but it hasn’t felt important. Even now, doing this—by which I mean being sat in front of my camera and telling you all exactly what I’ve been feeling these past few years—it feels a bit odd and unlike myself. You all know I don’t do these videos, this non-consensual dumping of emotions onto my audience in a segment put aside specifically for it and it alone and in a way not meant to be satiric. But hey, you really have asked for it, haven’t you?

And yeah, I haven’t exactly been the most outstanding example of someone in the closet; I’ve been fairly open with my love for Evan Peters and Nick Jonas and, yes, _Free!_ But I have kept you all in the dark, officially, as cheeky as I may’ve been over the years.

So now you can go and tell your friend who insisted danisnotonfire was straight that no, he is not in fact, fuck you, Lindsey!

*trails off and looks into the camera as he sometimes does, but his eyes are smiling*

Bye.

*explosion*


End file.
